


Let Sleeping Assasins Lie

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning Sweetie" Root chirps, adding to her agitation. "You should know better than to wake me without coffee and food"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Assasins Lie

Warm breath gently brushes across her face, teasing her nerve endings. Shaw growls, burrowing her face further into the pillow as a chuckle floats past her ears. She fights to stay in the realm of sleep but it only wakes her up further, the shifting weight at her side not helping. Long slender fingers gently brush her forehead, tracing a line down to her ear. She gives it a few more seconds before she decides that she can't tolerate it anymore and with an expertly conducted move she swiftly flips the body at her side onto her back, pinning the wondering hands above her head. She comes face to face with Root's delighted smirk and she scowls, tightening her hold on the hacker.

"Morning Sweetie" Root chirps, adding to her agitation.

"You should know better than to wake me without coffee and food" she replies, her threatening tone getting lost in the small space that remains between them.

"Sometimes I just can't help myself" Root says, pushing her body into Shaw's as much as her hold on her would allow, feeling Shaw's nipples harden beneath her flimsy tank top and it distracts her momentarily. Using the distraction to her advantage Shaw leans back and Root follows the movement only to be pulled up short. She tugs experimentally, feeling cold metal around her wrists and her smile grows, downright devilish.

"Well now isn't this fun?" Root purrs, her voice dropping several octaves.

"It will be but first I'm going to teach you a lesson" Shaw replies. Before Root can protest or make a flirty remark- she doesn't wait to find out which she stands up, the hacker's eyes following her every movement. She lets them linger, doing a few stretches and letting her tank top ride up, revealing a slither of stomach. She can practically feel Root's hungry gaze and she is too pre-occupied with eyeing Shaw to notice the satisfied smirk on her face.

Once she's decided she's teased Root enough she walks out, putting an extra sway in her hips, feeling her eyes firmly glued to her backside. Perfect, she thinks as she makes her way to the kitchen. First order of business: breakfast.

She's just about finished making the coffee when she hears Root call from the bedroom: "As fun as this is sweetie could you hurry along a bit?" She allows the corners of her lips to tilt upwards. It wouldn't take long for Root to get out of the cuffs which is why she had made a few modifications to this particular set, figuring it would come in handy. This isn't the situation she had in mind but it worked, so she's not complaining.

A couple of minutes pass without Shaw replying and Root must realise she isn't going to because she calls out, in a lot less flirty tone than before: "you aren't coming back anytime soon are you?"

Again she doesn't reply and she can make out the sounds of Root shifting around on the bed.

"I guess I'll just have to take care of this myself then" Root purrs and Shaw rolls her eyes. There's some rattling, followed by a frustrated curse and eventually a huff of resignation.

"Ok you win now are you coming back?" she asks.

"Nope" Shaw replies, stirring the pancake batter with a little more vigour than normal.

"When you said you were going to teach me a lesson I thought it would be something along the lines of knives and torture, the fun kind" Root says and Shaw can hear her shifting around trying to get comfortable. If she was a regular person she might feel bad about leaving her there but she's not so she simply starts cooking the pancakes, calling out: "Yes but you would probably enjoy that."

"True."


End file.
